


Much Better

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, NXT - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: Aleister sees another wrestler flirting with you backstage and it has him seeing red. He immediately steps in to defend you. Once the two of you get back to the hotel he is still feeling frustrated and decides to let out some of it on you in the best way.





	Much Better

“Hey baby, how you doing?” I heard the cocky voice of Velveteen Dream say as I stood backstage just minutes after finishing my match for the NXT Women’s Championship, which I won.

“What do you want Dream?” I asked as I slung the title over my shoulder and folded my arms across my chest.

“Come on don’t be like that, baby.” Dream said as he reached up and put his hand on the wall behind me so he could lean in closer to me. “I thought maybe I could take you on an experience tonight. Maybe start with dinner and see where the night goes…”

“In your dreams,” I said as I rolled my eyes before turning to walk away from him.

I felt his hand wrap around my waist and spin me around before he took a step towards me. We were now just a few inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my face as he looked down at me. The moment sent chills down my spine, but not the good kind.

I took a deep breath before stepping back and bringing my eyes up to look at him.

“I have a boyfriend, Dream. Please leave me alone.”

My words didn’t deter him, in fact, they seemed to only encourage him. A smirk curved onto his lips and I watched as his eyes grew a shade darker. He then took a step towards me, causing me to take a step back.

“Boyfriend, huh? Where’s he at then? What kind of boyfriend is he if he leaves you all alone backstage?” Dream said as he took another step towards me, closing the gap between us as he reached out for me.

Dream brought his hand up and cupped my chin in between his thumb and index finger. He looked down at me with dark eyes, and I felt the breath catch in my throat.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to do anything to get out of this situation. But I was frozen on the spot, and I couldn’t get my legs to move. I couldn’t find it in me to scream for help.

I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye and then saw a tattooed forearm connect with the side of Velveteen’s face. I let out a sigh of relief when my eyes met with Aleister’s.

“You okay?” He asked softly and I nodded.

He then reached down and picked Velveteen up before grabbing onto the vest he was wearing and shoving him roughly up against the wall. He leaned in and looked right into Dream’s eyes as he said, “If you EVER put your hands on her again I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do!”

He then dropped Velveteen who fell to the concrete floor. He looked up at Aleister with wide eyes before he scrambled to his feet and took off down the hallway before Aleister could do anything else to him.

Aleister turned to me, and his shoulders dropped as he allowed himself to relax. He reached up and gently cupped my face in both of his hands.

“Did he hurt you?” He whispered as his eyes searched mine for any kind of pain or distress.

I shook my head, and he let out a slight breath of relief before he pulled me into his arms, engulfing my small frame in his arms. I rested my head against his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart as his hands gently rubbed my back to calm me down.

“You’re okay, I’m right here.” He assured me as he brought one hand up to the back of my head as his other hand held me close to him.

“You’re safe now,” he whispered as his hand smoothed my hair. I then felt his soft, warm lips press a gentle kiss to my forehead.

His lips then pressed a kiss to my nose before his hands tilted my chin up. He leaned in and his lips met mine in a soft kiss.

“You know what Black. You can have her! A girl like her isn’t worth it.” I heard Velveteen call out from the end of the hallway.

Aleister’s jaw tightened as he slowly turned his head to look over at Dream. Aleister’s hands left me, and he turned to begin walking towards Dream.

“Aleister don’t! He’s not worth it!” I said as I tried to wrap my arms around his arm to stop him from hurting Dream. But Aleister simply shrugged his arm from my grip before taking off on a sprint down the hallway.

He raised his foot up and kicked Velveteen square in the jaw before Dream knew what hit him. Aleister then knelt down on the concrete next to Dream and took his head in his hands. He began delivering blow after blow to Aleister muttering words that I couldn’t quite make out with every shot.

Several NXT Superstars came running over and stepped in to pull Aleister off of Velveteen. Aleister was still kicking and clawing trying to get at Velveteen despite his coworkers pulling him away from the scene.

“Get him out of here, Y/n.” I heard one of the Superstars say to me and I reached down and took Aleister’s hand in mine, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Come on.”

He didn’t respond as his eyes stayed locked on Velveteen who was being tended to by several referees and trainers now.

I reached up and cupped his face in my hands, bringing it down to my level so he was forced to look at me.

“Listen to me. It’s over. Let’s get out of here.”

His eyes stared into mine for a few seconds before he sighed and then nodded as he gave in. The other Superstars took this as a sign to let go of him, although they did so cautiously, ready to jump into action if he decided to make another beeline for Dream.

But he didn’t go after Aleister. Instead, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side as he turned and made his way down the hallway towards the locker room.

We stepped into our hotel room for the night and Aleister set our bags on the floor before making his way over to the window. He tugged the curtains close before turning and making his way over to where I stood next to the bed.

“You know you didn’t have to beat him up just for me, right?”

“Of course I did. I spent most of last year beating him up, I’m pretty good at it by now.” He said as his lips curved into a smirk at the corners. “Besides nobody can talk about you like that.”

“What if he was right though? What if I’m not worth it? I mean you could have gotten into a lot of trouble if Regal-“

He cut me off by taking my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. I relaxed into the kiss after a few seconds and focused on the softness of his lips.

“You’re worth whatever punishment they would have given me.” He said. “You’re always worth it. And I’m going to show you just how much you mean to me right now.”

He then spun me around, so my back was pressed to his chest. He brushed my hair to one side of my neck, exposing the other side to him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the spot just below my ear before pressing a few more, moving a little further south with each one.

His hands ran up my sides before taking the zipper of my dress in between his fingers and pulling it down agonizingly slow. He reached up and slid his fingers under the straps, guiding them down my shoulders and arms until the fabric fell to the floor.

He then took the clasp of my bra and unhooked it before repeating his actions and guiding the straps down my arms until it fell to the floor on top of the dress.

He pressed several kisses along my bare back and shoulders as his hands slid back down my sides. I was getting more turned on as he made his way further south, pressing kisses along my spine as he moved to his knees.

He hooked his fingers into the black lace panties I had on before he slowly, inch by inch, slid them down my legs before I stepped out of them.

He ran his hands up my legs as he moved to his feet. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me into the front of him. I could feel the bulge in his pants against my bare ass as he ground his hips into me.

“Feel that? It’s all for you, baby.” He whispered in my ear before he placed his hand in between my shoulder blades and pushed me face down onto the bed.

I laid my cheek against the white duvet as I watched him undo the cuff links on the black button up he was wearing. He pushed the fabric up to his elbows before reaching down to tug the zipper on the black dress pants he had on. He pushed them and his black boxers down far enough to let his dick slap up against his stomach.

He wrapped his hand around his length, giving it a few pumps as he got into position behind me.

“You ready for me?” He asked and I merely nodded.

“Get your knees on the bed for me but keep your head down, baby.” He ordered, and I did as he said as I moved my knees onto the bed but kept my face pressed to the cotton duvet.

He put one of his hands on the bed and wrapped the other around my waist to pull my hips up just a bit more. He then positioned the head of his cock at my entrance before slowly pushing it into me.

A soft moan left my lips as I felt his cock slide into me inch by inch. A low grunt came from him once his lips were pressed flush with mine. He pulled out of me until just the tip of his cock was in me before thrusting into me again. He repeated this movement over and over, increasing the pace with every thrust.

I could feel the knot in my stomach begin to tighten as his hips slapped against mine. I then felt a sharp sting against my ass and looked back to see Aleister with a smirk on his face as he looked at the place on my ass he had just slapped.

He pulled out of me to crawl onto the bed, pressing his hand on my back and pushing me down to my stomach. He placed his hands on either side of my head and pressed his sweaty chest to my bare back before he slid into me. The new angle felt ten times better than the first, and I knew he felt the same way from the groans mixed with my name that were leaving his lips.

“I’m not going to stop until you’re screaming for me.” He whispered into my ear as he continued to pound into me.

“I-I’m close,” I moaned out and he grunted in response as he increased the speed of his thrusts. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to much last longer. My orgasm was within reach, and all it took to have me coming was for Aleister to lean in and whisper in my ear, “Come for me.”

My orgasm hit me and his name left my lips over and over as my walls clenched around him. He worked me through my orgasm before stilling inside of me, letting his cum fill me up.

We laid there like that for a few seconds as we both struggled for breath. After a minute or two, he rolled off of me and fell onto his back on the bed beside me. I slowly closed my eyes as I laid there in the post orgasm blissed.

I felt rough fingers brush across my cheek and opened my eyes to see Aleister looking over at me.

“Thank you for that, love. I feel much better.” He said as his lips curved into a smile and he pulled me into his arms.


End file.
